The Sin Closet Redemption
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: Amy's mother puts her in the Sin Closet during their dinner. But Sheldon decides to join her, where things get a bit too steamy. [SHAMY]


I wasn't sure whether to publish this. But I figured it might do no harm.

Warning: Mature themes. And OOC Sheldon, but at this point, I'd write anything.

* * *

"Mhhmm, you smell so good."

Sheldon inhaled the sweet, fruity smell of his fiancée's dandruff shampoo as he proceeded to roam his hands all over her back while kissing her neck hungrily. The dress she wore was silk and while it hugged her delicate curves, he found it decidedly inconvenient for his current predicament as his hands slid against it as if on a soapy surface without friction. His hands fumbled to find the zipper of her dress so he could rid her off the offending fabric, which would give him extensive (and _intensive_ ) creative control to have his way with her.

And the Texan gentleman was going to do just that.

"May-Maybe it's the laundered linens," Amy whispered through her ragged breathing on to his shoulder. Amy wrapped her legs around his hips, careful not to dig her high heels on to his sides as she felt Sheldon raise her up to the nearest wall he could find. She could feel his suit and tie wrinkling with her every move, but she could not care less.

While she was pressed up against a wall by a very amorous Sheldon Cooper with every intention of making sweet love to his woman in a small linen closet, she felt him slide down the zipper and the straps for her shoulders and the dress rested against her hips, leaving her red bra and half of her creamy breasts exposed.

Sheldon's attacks on her neck came to a halt as he shamelessly stopped to admire what he had unraveled. With her legs and arms wrapped around him like a coil, and her shallow and vigorous intake of breaths moving her chests up and down, she stood stuck against a wall under the mercy of Dr. Sheldon Cooper's lustful gaze. And once again, for the umpteenth time during their course of intimacy, Amy felt nervous and shy to having been ogled by her fiancé.

"You're so beautiful," Sheldon whispered while tracing the delicate lace of her bra before capturing her mouth with his for the first time that night. Amy had not let him kiss her earlier since her concerns with meticulously dabbed chapstick prevailed over her man's need to ravish her mouth before dinner, which sounded ridiculous enough for Sheldon to roll his eyes in to another dimension.

However, Amy's concerns were thrown in to abandon as she responded to his kiss just as feverishly.

Chapstick be damned.

Amy's hands busied to unbuckle his belt as if they had a mind of their own, desperate to feel the hard object which had been poking her panty-covered warm core. She successfully unbuckled him and unzipped his dress pants that fell to his ankles, all the while her mouth was preoccupied accommodating his incoming tongue.

Sheldon moaned in to their kiss when he felt her rub his hardened organ over his white Star Trek boxers (some things never change, do they?); not with the intention of teasing but to feel the godly object that would soon pile drive her silly till she could not move. She really has been a dirty girl.

 _His_ dirty girl.

He quickly dropped his underwear which pooled around his ankles with his pants and grabbed her panties down her thighs, almost ripping off the delicate fabric. Amy gasped at his savagery, explicitly turned on to the point that she saw fit to take his member in to her hand and guide it towards her wet nether regions, slowly rubbing it over her opening.

Sheldon's limbic system, completely aware and sensitive to her ministrations, decided that it was best to push down the cups of her brassier, granting freedom to his new favorite toys. His head dove in to gobble one of her free breasts while being mindful to keep her pressed up against the wall. Amy felt the heat of his mouth engulf her sensitive mound. It was wet, warm, and indescribably wonderful.

Sheldon could no longer wait. He pushed his member slowly inside her hot cave, and Amy gasped at the slick intrusion. He pressed a hot kiss under her ears before nibbling it.

"This would work so much better in a bed. _Our_ bed." Sheldon whispered as he moved slowly inside her, giving her time to adjust to his size.

"Mhhm. We've never done it standing up."

"Or in a closet."

Amy giggled softly. That was true. As Sheldon started to pick up their pace, Amy's eyes widened with the thought:

"Or my mother's house."

Sheldon halted his thrusting to look her in the eye. "Shhh. She'll hear you if you talk too loud."

Amy started to unwrap her legs from his hips-

"Maybe this was a bad idea, Sheldon."

-only to have him grip his hands on her thighs tighter to keep her from moving away.

"You can be quiet. _We_ can be quiet, she won't hear us." Sheldon seemed very confident of their ability to be discrete. Maybe it was the other head located in his dick talking, but the idea of leaving her inviting core just seemed too unnerving. His pathological need for closure wasn't helping either.

But Amy was having none of it.

"Sheldon, think about it. We're in a linen closet. In my mother's house. When she invited us to dinner. She's right downstairs!" Amy exclaimed while her hands went down to pull out his member his folds.

"But, _Amyyyyy…_ " Sheldon whined as she proceeded to take his member out.

"Amelia?"

That was not Sheldon. Both their eyes widened as they heard Amy's mother's voice through the door of the closet. They stood frozen to the spot, with Sheldon's dick partially immersed in to her wet folds and Amy's small hands wrapped around the other half. A shiver ran down her spine, and not the pleasurable kind a minute ago she experienced from being ravished by her fiancé. The bad kind of shiver, the ones grounded in impending doom.

Sheldon motioned her to not make a sound.

"So, Amelia," Evelyn Fowler's voice was heard through the door. "I wanted to talk to you. And apologize for coming too strong on you and Sheldon. Amy, sweetheart? Are you in there?"

"Yes," Amy's voice croaked. "I'm here, mother."

"Oh, good. Why don't you come outside, or maybe I should go in?"

Amy saw slight movement of the door knob and quickly replied-"Oh NO NO! It's fine, mother. I would just…really like to be alone right now."

"Oh…I just wanted to apologize. I will apologize to Sheldon, too, once he comes back. I think he is in the bathroom." Evelyn's voice was gentle, completely oblivious to the business going inside the closet.

The _Sin_ Closet.

"Oh, it's quite alright, mother." Amy managed to not sound like she was just having sex, however, the sudden smile on Sheldon's face confused her greatly. Especially when he pushed back his member deeper in to her.

"No, it's not. Listen, sweetheart. I've always been very protective of you, you know that. Since your father left us..."

"Yes." Amy breathed, as she felt Sheldon thrusting in to her slowly and her hips responded by gently meeting his thrusts.

"I tried so hard to make sure that I could raise you in the best of virtues. And in the midst of that, I sometimes lose sight of your own independence."

"Uh-uh." Amy could barely focus as Sheldon pulled in and out of her while nibbling at the skin of her neck. She felt the intense pleasure building within her that she knew all too well, and bit hit shoulder to keep herself from moaning too loud.

"At the dinner table, I didn't mean to imply that you and Sheldon were sinning. And I didn't want to seem disapproving of Sheldon. He's a really sweet boy. I know I raised you right, Amy. And you make me very proud."

"Uh…Yeah, definitely."

 _So proud, my foot._ Amy thought.

"And I'm sorry I put you in the Sin Closet when you were a kid. And when I told you to go to the Sin Closet ten minutes ago. I should've never done that. You're such a wonderful daughter. Are you okay in there, honey?"

"Oh, yes! I'm okay. I'm just exercising some… self-redemption. Like you taught me to do."

She was going to hell, alright.

"Well, okay. I will be waiting for you and Sheldon at the dinner table. Desserts should be ready to take out of the oven now."

"I'll be there in a minute, mother." Amy called out.

As if on cue, waiting for the sound of footsteps to disappear, Sheldon smirked and picked up from their agonizing pace to a much needed faster tempo.

Amy was enjoying the ride but couldn't help smack Sheldon's shoulder as she spoke in a harsh tone, "Sheldon! Ahhh, you almost got us caught!"

"Mmhhhmm, that doesn't concern me, little lady." He responded nonchalantly, basking in the warmth of her body as he proceeded to coitus the living daylights out of her.

Sheldon felt her breasts move against his shirt with the force of each of his thrusts. She bit in to his shoulder to prevent herself from screaming with pleasure as she came. Sheldon came a bit not too long after her, panting and breathless and he emptied his seed inside her.

They stayed in each other's arms for thirty seconds trying to catch their breaths. Sheldon felt a lot like he ran a marathon. A marathon that gave him an orgasm, that is.

Slowly, he slipped himself out of her before lowering her trembling body to the ground. Amy stood on shaky legs as she hooked her bra back on and stuffed her breasts inside. Sheldon bent to put back pants on as he stuffed his shirt and made himself presentable. He then helped Amy zip up her dress before they composed themselves and collected their thoughts.

Before letting themselves out, Amy made sure that his tie was appropriately placed while Sheldon gazed her eyes lovingly.

"So, do you regret me _giving it to you_ in your mother's Sin Closet?"

Amy only smiled as she adjusted the knot on his tie, "A little. But most of all, no."

"Why not?"

"Well, up until now, this closet was filled with bad memories. Now I have a memory of a very handsome and intelligent man ravishing me in a silk dress."

Sheldon smiled back at her and pressed a quick kiss on her lips. Sheldon opened the door and let Amy out of the closet after having secured the parameters. It's a wonder how Sheldon's claustrophobia didn't catch up to him as he was having his way with his fiancée.

"Oh, by the way, Amy-"

"Hm?"

"-you might need to re-apply your chapstick. I kinda sucked it all off."

 _The End._

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it?

Thank you so much for reading. And reviewing my last story. Very much appreciated. Your kind words encourage me to write more. I still have a couple of ideas in my head, but I welcome prompts.


End file.
